


We'll be Alright

by oixluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, i think, just people falling in and out of love, yes happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oixluv/pseuds/oixluv
Summary: Kei Tsukishima only laughs for one person - and that's Kuroo Tetsurou.Until one day, Kuroo told him a joke he wasn't sure to laugh about."Tsuki, you know what. Don't you get tired of just being with me? How about we take some time off and explore the world, without each other? It'll be fun don't you think?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Sparks & Butterflies - Kuroo's

**Author's Note:**

> PSA 1. imagining Kuroo cry is not a good sight
> 
> PSA 2. imagining Kei giving up made my heart feel physical pain
> 
> PSA 3. this is my first krtsk fic here so.... sorry if there's anything that might disappoint you ;(

"Tetsu... Kei's coming.", Osamu nudged to Kuroo as the blonde-haired guy was coming from the other end of the corridor. Kuroo has always been the naughtiest and loudest among their circle of friends. That is huge given that they're friends with Bokuto Koutaro. But Bokuto had a drastic, for the lack of a better term, taming, ever since he went official with Akaashi. Well, who wouldn't change for the better for an Akaashi Keiji, right?

But when it comes to Kei Tsukishima, Kuroo magically gets lost for words. Kei, who, perhaps, Kuroo haven't seen smiling since their freshman year in college. Ironically, Kuroo feels like he has this urge within him to be **the** reason for Kei to smile. Was it the challenger in him? Maybe. Was he interested in Kei since their first year orientation? Probably. Or does he feel like his whole world would probably turn upside down when Kei finally smiles--much better if it's because of him. Definitely a believable theory. Because Kuroo won't be this worked up just by thought of Kei in their college building, which is at least 3 buildings away from his own department.

Osamu nudges the almost-frozen Kuroo, "Bro, it's been 2 years since you locked your eyes on him during orientation. We're about to finish our sophomore year and after spring break, we'll be third years. And you know third-year film majors don't have the liberty to mope around over unsettled crushes." But Osamu wasn't lying though. Their professors have been warning them that the units they earn in their third year will be very crucial for the film project on their senior year. So Kuroo cracks his neck likes he's really ready to at least talk to Kei and when Osamu said 'hi' to Suna, who is conveniently Kei's reason to be on their building as Kei & Suna have been friends since middle school, Kei stopped by their group too. Hands on his pockets, not minding the surroundings, with his headphones on, Kuroo slowly held out his hand for a handshake to Kei. Visibly puzzled as to what Kuroo was saying, Kei removed his headphones to his shoulders, took Kuroo's hand, and while he's still shaking it, asked Kuroo, "Sorry, you said something?"

Kuroo's heartbeat went from 85 to probably 85000 with just 4 words. Four words from Kei Tsukishima directed to him. Kuroo kept himself from fumbling and finally opened his mouth. He didn't know how his vocal chords were even able to produce sounds but at least he scrambled something. With a tensed smile, Kuroo shook Kei's hand back and said, "Hi Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm Kei."

It wasn't until Kuroo saw Osamu face-palming and Suna trying so hard not to laugh that he realized that he probably did the worst first words to Kei. To Kuroo's shock, and it might be the fruits of saving a whole planet in his past life.... Kei was giggling. Giggling so much that Suna took a photo of him. "Well, Kuroo, yes I'm reminding you that you are Kuroo and I AM Kei, nice to meet you.", Kei said when he finally decided to end Kuroo's embarrassment and Kuroo definitely had an answer as to why he has been so curious in seeing Kei smile. He was right. Kuroo's whole world took a complete 360 turn and his heart suddenly mumbled inside, "Kuroo Tetsurou, it'll be your life-long goal to make sure Kei Tsukishima will always have a reason to smile."

\---

During spring break, whenever Kuroo's circle of friends--Osamu, Bokuto, Akaashi, Atsumu, and Ushijima will have random hangouts. Suna and Akaashi, more often than not, will tag along their boyfriends. Until one regular movie night at the Miya's house, Suna tried to message Kei and asked if he wanted to join. And as per Suna's exact words, "Tsuki probably finished all the books on the neighborhood bookstore and he already found all faults in the nearby cafes so there's high possibility he will come." Kuroo is beyond excited. It'll be his first time to hangout with Kei outside the university. "Tetsu, for the love of God please stop looking outside the window every time you hear a car engine. You're seriously looking more lika a dog than Atsumu.", Osamu said that made Atsumu throw him a bunch of popcorn. Kuroo shifted his energy to scowl at Suna and said, "You said he'll come?!?!". Suna just hugged Osamu's waist while he pouted to Kuroo and said, "I said high possibility, there can still be a chance that the .0001% socially-aloof demon inside him told him to just sleep at home." But just like when you summon the devil, Suna received a message, "I'm here at the door. And I'm totally showing to Osamu that video where you were wearing a cheerleader outfit and doing your best impersonation of Rukawa's fan girls." Before Suna can even stand up, Osamu already ran to the door to let Kei in and with a grinning smile, Osamu said, "Kei, my main man, what would you like to drink? Do you have any movie preference? That couch near Kuroo is the best spot for watching, it's the direction farthest from the whirlpool of negativity, you won't hurt your neck while watching and talking, and it is the best location in case a fire breaks out." Still straight-faced, Kei went near to Suna and threw a paper bag of food and said, "well---your socially-aloof demon friend got that fried chicken you were crying about. Now, Osamu, do you have an HDMI? I think you guys are in for a treat. A one-time only screening of Suna Rintarou showing his school spirit and cheering for the Men's Volleyball Team." The whole room broke into laughter.

And in one corner, Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to slap himself. He's currently looking at Kei Tsukishima, wearing his hoodie paired with cute knee-length white shorts. Is this even the real life? Is he really hanging out with Kei? Also, Osamu sent Kuroo a message saying, "You owe me big time. Make sure that after this night, I won't need to make up any feng shui beliefs for you to have balls." 


	2. Spring Has Come – Kei’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei didn’t know what got into him but he gave a quick, timid smile to the man with green, cat-like eyes. And Kei thought that maybe, just maybe, being happy can be easy, if it’s for the right person.

_“Suna Rintarou you’re dead meat.”_ There are times Kei can’t even comprehend how he’s been friends with Suna for the past decade. They are exact opposites. But as much as Kei wants to deny it, only Suna knows everything about him. That includes his 2 year old little crush on Kuroo Tetsurou.

**  
_Kei’s Tweet;_  
**

**@keisnothere:** Sometimes, I think I am meant to be just the rich uncle.

 ** _Replies:_**  
**@heyyamayama:** It’s a surprise you just knew about it now  
**@nishihihinoyeah:** can I be your nephew?  
**@heyyamayama:** _@nishihihihinoyeah_ I think you’ll pass the height test

 **@sunasupremacy:** well, if you we’re not such a p*ssy when Kageyama confessed to you in high school (when you have been in love with him since Ab immemorabili), you’ll be what, 3-4 years together now? But sure, spoil me, rich uncle.  
**@keisnothere:** _@sunasupremacy_ I will bite you. Not the sexy type, the hyena type. The tear-your-flesh type.  
**@sunasupremacy:** _@keisnothere_ okay, bite me if ever you’re ready to take action about your new K crush. Wait can you still call it a new crush?  
**@keisnothere:** _@normalmiya_ if you don’t claim _@sunasupremacy_ within the next 30 minutes I’m gonna send him in a bag.

Kei, however, will not kill Suna. He’ll probably ignore him and his lazy ass when he’ll be asking for help in uni. To Kei’s surprise, he received a rather normal text from Suna, “Tsuki.. I was not kidding tho. When do you plan to take action on your not so litol crush on Tetsu? You do know he likes you right?.” To which Kei replied to, “He likes me ACCORDING TO YOU. I think otherwise.”

Next thing Kei knew, Suna came slamming on his bed, wearing his bunny headband, skimpy shorts and his favorite ‘cutie♥’ shirt. To put it simply, a sight Osamu Miya would go feral for. As for Tsuki, it’s a housemate (dis)advantage. “Even Kero Kero knows how to knock. Civilization really left you behind Rin. I’m so sorry.”, Kei said as he looked at Suna with a mocking gaze. Suna then replies, “Well, firstly, I still don’t know why you named your dog like a frog. Who the fck does that? No wonder he doesn’t bark at all. And secondly, civilization might have left me but at least I have a healthy sex life, thank you very much.” Kei didn’t even bother responding as this will be the regular updates of Osamu & Rin’s copulation adventures. But Suna continued, “Hey Tsuki. Look at this, this is Kuroo’s twitter account. That if you actually followed back, you would’ve known how 45 out of his 50 tweets a day is about you.” Of course that’s an exaggeration. It’s Suna. Nevertheless, Kei looked at the username and typed it on his own phone.

 **Tetsu  
**  
@shagdsdkuroo _follows you_

 **@shagdsdkuroo:** why do I even study if I’ll just be a slave of capitalism?  
**@shagdsdkuroo:** me thinks Panda Express is overrated  
**@shagdsdkuroo:** I need a no-veggie healthy ramen NOW.

 _“I guess, he’s utilizing Twitter’s functions to say whatever is on his mind. Cute.”_ , Kei thinks. “Well no thanks, Rin. I don’t think I can follow Kuroo and be exposed to his blatant disrespect to Panda Express.”, Kei said to Suna as he was about to close the phone application. However, certain tweets flashed before his eyes that got his attention.

 **@shagdsdkuroo:** Hair like sunshine, eyes like dark gold. Now tell me, who am I not to indulge?  
**@shagdsdkuroo:** I saw you today. Still the same, tall, beautiful you. Suna dropped by our hangout place in our building when he had an errand. I was surprised to see you with him. I don’t know if you know this, but I’ve seen you a lot of times with Suna but you always seem busy, or, you're just not interested to talk to me (or anyone to be exact.)  
**@shagdsdkuroo:** Whewww, why do I feel something sdfjshdfjshd holy shit is this.. Kuroo Tetsurou: the brave arc???? I can actually feel I can talk to you… oh fck it imma do it no one can put out this fire today

 _(QRT previous tweet after 20 minutes)_  
**@shagdsdkuroo:** I want to respectfully nominate myself should there be any requirement for donations to aliens. Thank you.

“SO… finally seeing something that interests you? Is that… a smirk? Which reminds me…. THIS.” Suna showed a photo of Kei giggling, with his giant paws trying to cover his mouth from too many giggles. “Tsuki, I was only able to capture 3 of your elusive smiles in our decade of friendship. 1—when Tobio said your mom makes the best red velvet cupcakes when you gave him the cupcakes YOU actually baked, 2—when we finally found a place that allowed Kero Kero without any additional fee and lastly, that time. That time when Kuroo was so nervous he introduced himself as Kei. You giggled so much even Osamu squeezed my hand just to check if we’re still on the same timeline.” Suna was not wrong though. It’s not like Kei doesn’t like to smile. He just thinks that smiling will give other people the pressure to smile back or feel something good. Like, what if he is smiling but the person he's smiling at is hiding his pain? What if that person misinterprets Kei’s smile as insensitivity? But in some moments, when his heart allows him to feel warmth and assurance that he can actually be happy, he smiles. Just like that time. He didn’t laugh because of Kuroo’s mistake. He laughed on the idea that his long-time crush fumbled in front of him. What more if Kei was the one who took the initiative to introduce himself? He could’ve called himself Atsumu for fck’s sake.

Before Suna left him alone and went back to his room, he said to Kei, “We’ll be doing Netflix night tomorrow at Miya's. And no, you won’t be awkward even if Osamu steals me from you because Ushi will be there. You’re friends right? You can talk about your astrology, mythology thingy. And oh, Kuroo may or may not be there too. I won’t let you in without Nene’s Chicken. Snowy Cheese and Swicy. Mwah! Thank me later!”, while Tsuki saw Suna’s peeping butt cheeks as he went out of his room.

\---

The next day, Kei didn’t buy the idea that Kuroo will be there and he’s not gonna see Osamu’s home court advantage to snake around his best friend. But blame it to his boredom, or the lack of new cafes he can try that has not been invaded but rowdy teenagers, he found himself buying Rin’s chicken request. To his surprise, when he’s about to ring the doorbell at the Miya’s, he can clearly hear Suna Rintarou, embarrassing him in front of his friends. _“Better be thankful I’m feeling generous today and I’m only gonna show them your courageous attempt to be a cheerleader.”_ , Kei’s thoughts about payback disappeared instantly when he saw Kuroo Tetsuroo sitting on the far-end of the room. Wearing a plain black sweater folded up to his sleeves. He's wearing that cologne Kei has been fancy about. _Wow, I never liked tattered pants but damn... he makes it respectable._ Kei wanted to slap his inner self for doing an instant head-to-toe analogy of Kuroo's outfit. But hey, it’s not like they’re strangers right? They already passed that level. But he now has a more concrete reason to make his revenge sweeter. “Now, Osamu, do you have an HDMI? I think you guys are in for a treat. A one-time only screening of Suna Rintarou showing his school spirit and cheering for the Men's Volleyball Team."

While Osamu is frantically rummaging through hundreds of their cables for an HDMI, his eyes met Kuroo’s gaze with something he can’t even explain. But in that split second, Kei didn’t know what got into him but he gave a quick, timid smile to the man with green, cat-like eyes. And Kei thought that maybe, just maybe, being happy can be easy, if it’s for the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was about to put in how they met actually but i think i'll do it on the next chapter.  
> thank you to everyone (or anyone) who's reading! didn't expect any at all but I'm glad at least a few people read this ☺♥

**Author's Note:**

> well.. there goes the prompt I finally managed to get out, I had the whole story planned out in my head and I just hope people will like it?? or not?? idk I fumble a lot i'm flat-footed so i have free pass to mess up... jdsgfhsd sorry but yes, thank you for taking interest on this, if people will want to know more of this krtsk 3am prompt coming to life.. then fksdfjsdhf okeyyy. <3


End file.
